Slaapversteuring
by SkyeElf
Summary: Severus Snape was nie 'n oggend persoon nie. Of 'n middag of aand persoon nie, maar oggende was die ergste. En wie het gedink die Gryffindor hoof het 'n slinkse streek? Vertaling!


**A/N: Nog 'n vertaling, terug in die HP area. Afrikaans word so effe groter hier rond. Die ene se oorspronklike is "Insomnia" en is op my profiel. **

**Ek besit nie HP nie.**

**Ek wil dit net uitsit: Ek sal jou fic oorvertaal in Afrikaans, al wat jy moet doen is vra.**

**Slaapversteuring**

Severus Snape was glad nie 'n oggend persoon nie. Dis nou nie asof hy 'n middag of aand persoon was nie, maar oggende was die heel ergste.

Oggende het beteken dat hy moes wakker word. Hy sou van die hele "wakker word" idee gehou het as hy ten minste 'n bietjie geslaap het, maar dit was nie vir hom bedoel nie.

Hy het nog niks geslaap sedert Lily... Lily se sterfte 'n paar weke gelede nie. Hy het soos 'n Inferi gevoel, of liewers 'n Zombie, watter een ookal erger was, en die manier hoe hy beweeg het was net 'n verdere bewys hiervan. Al wat skort was die hart wat nie klop nie.

Hy het almal afgejak en figuurlik (en soms letterlik) weggeskuif van hom af; selfs vir McGonagall, met wie hy nog altyd 'n goeie verhouding gehad het.

Dit was duidelik dat die ouer vrou besig was om haar, verskoon die Frans, moer te strip soos die dae aangegaan het. En net omdat Dumbledore sy stem vir Snape se vertroulikheid gelig het, het nie beteken dat sy nie Snape se geslagsdele kon af toor nie!

Oggende het ook werk beteken. Hy was 'n Potions onderwyser in opleiding - onder die veilige vlerke van Dumbledore en sy mentor Slughorn, was hy so veilig as moontlik vir 'n oud-ondersteuner van Voldemort.

Snape het beweer dat Dumbledore selfs vir Bellatrix sou kon kry om na die ligte kant oor te gaan.

Daai man kon wondere verrig, en dan was daar ook die talent van manipulasie weggesteek onder al die ander talente.

Snape was nie lus vir werk nie. Al wat hy wou doen, was om op te krul in 'n klein bondeltjie op sy bed en om 'n oomblik of twee te slaap, maar, omdat slaap nie vir hom beskore was nie, sou dit net lei tot verdere duister gedagtes en bietjie meer malligheid.

So, toe Severus Snape een oggend eintlik ontwaak, was hy meer as net effe agterdogtig. Hy het geslaap? Hoe het dit gebeur? Watookal hy gedoen het, hy moet dit weer doen, vir sy eie beswil. Hy kon nie so aangaan nie, dit was nie gesond nie en hy was seker dat McGonagall hom binnekort oor haar skoot sou trek.

Hy het sy bene van die bed afgeswaai en die kamer om hom ingeneem; dit was nie sy huis of kwartier by die skool nie. Die kamer was wel netjies en het 'n effe soet reuk gehad in die lug.

Hy het besluit dat hy daarvan hou. Die persoon was nie met 'n goue lepel in die mond gebore nie, maar hulle het genoeg gehad.

Daar was 'n groot glasbeker met water en glas op die bedkassie. Hy het dit gou volgemaak, meestal omdat hy niks gehad het om te doen nie. Hy het gehoop die eienaar van die kamer sou opdaag. Die laaste ding wat hy onthou het was die vrugtesap wat hy gedrink het saam met aandete.

Die deur het 'n skrefie oopgegaan.

"Severus?" Die stem was versigtig, maar bekend. Hy het opgekyk na sy oud-onderwyseres.

"Professor!" Het hy in 'n yl stem gesê. Hoe het hy in haar woonstel opgeëindig?

"Ek het jou mos al gesê: as ons gaan saamwerk, wil ek hê jy moet my Minerva noem," het sy vriendelik gesê.

"Ekskuus," het hy vinnig geantwoord, "Hoe't ek hier gekom?" En hy lig sy hande om te wys na die vertrek om hom, seker haar spaarkamer.

Sy het die deur groter oopgemaak en ingestap voor sy langs hom neergesak het op die bed.

"Ek moes iets doen om jou aan die slaap te kry, seun, jy was besig om my die mure uit te dryf! Ek was eerlikwaar baie naby daaraan om jou tone af te toor."

"Is dit jou vreemde manier van omgee?" Het hy haar saggies geterg.

"As jy dit oorvertel aan iemand sal ek dit luidkeels ontken," het sy geantwoord terwyl sy weer opstaan. Die professor lig him toe oor die tyd en wanneer ontbyt sal geskied voor sy hom alleen gelos het met sy denke.

Hy glimlag innerlike: hy het die vorige aand 'n slaapmiddel in sy vrugtesap ingesmokkel. Dit blyk asof die trotse Gryffindor hoof tog 'n Slytherin streek in haar het.

. . .


End file.
